


Forget Me Not

by LunaWinchester4255



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas Gardens, Cas met sam first, Castiel in Denial, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Dean is a mechanic, Dean is four years younger than Castiel, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Castiel, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gay Bar, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), or so he thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: Castiel met Sam two years ago, a few days before his birthday in the downstairs laundromat of their apartment building. But little did he know had an older brother. Except he did know, just not when said brother had him pinned against a stall in a bar when he was twenty two. Now that Dean has moved in with his sibling and possible future sister-in-law, things are bound to go awry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a slow-burn fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**_Nine Years Ago_ **

 

_ Castiel was twenty-two, and he was at a gay bar. (Because that's where the best love stories start, right?)  _

 

_ It was a Saturday night, and the bar was partially crowded. The music was a pop mix of whatever top ten list they overplayed on the radio, and no matter how much Castiel tried to get into it, he had a better taste in music. _

 

_ But that's not what he cared about. He wanted something. A kiss, a touch, something he could jerk off to later. Preferably something attached to those green eyes staring at him across the bar.  _

 

_ It's not like Cas was unattractive, his awkwardness tied in with lack of confidence that kept him from getting the companionship he craved. Aside from his social anxiety, not having any experience made him feel like an outcast in his current setting. But he could atleast say that he put himself out there. _

 

_ Thankfully the tall, handsome, green-eyed devil made his way over to Castiel after what seemed to be his fourth shot of liquid courage.  _

 

_ The man took a seat down next to him and Castiel took a moment to examine his features. He looked a bit younger than Castiel, but couldn't help but notice the lack of jaw stubble. Maybe he shaved? Or he just finished a man-scaping...so he was a bottom, perhaps? _

 

_ “Hiya,” spoke the green-eyed man, his eyes flickering as he checked out Castiel. “I'm Dean.” _

 

_ Cas bit the reel, humming pleasantly at the alluring voice speaking in his ear. “Pleased to meet you, I'm Castiel.” _

 

_ “Are you here alone?” Dean couldn't help but ask. _

 

_ Castiel nodded. “First time?” _

 

_ “Being at a club? No. You?” _

 

_ “Yeah. I expected something better than the crappy music they're blaring.” _

 

_ Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He was starting to like this blue-eyed stranger. _

 

_ “You don't seem like the kind of guy that’d be here.” _

 

_ “Maybe not...I just want some friendly conversation. I haven't been out long…” _

 

_ “Well, I could be of assistance, perhaps. Can I buy you a drink?”  Dean offered, smirking.  _

 

_ Cas allowed the younger man to buy him a drink, and they began to converse about anything and everything.  _

 

_ Castiel talked about his brother, Gabriel, and how he was born when he was five. Both his parents lived in Alaska, and he was graduating in May with all honors. He was valedictorian and he came out seven months ago. He studied agriculture and botany.  _

 

_ Dean revealed that he had just graduated high school-- somehow--and that he worked with his uncle. He loved cars, demolished and rebuilt his own from the ground up after the accident. _

 

_ “Your car got T-boned by a semi?!” Cas’ mouth fell open, his eyes wide in disbelief.  _

 

_ He nodded. “Yeah, it was fucking insane.” _

 

_ “I'm sorry to hear that,” Cas frowned and leaned closer to Dean so he could hear him.  _

 

_ “It's alright. I'm still in one piece. It all works,” he smirked, his hands reaching Castiel’s. He leaned in to whisper, “Would you like to confirm that?” he gently nipped Castiel’s ear and tugged the soft cartilage with his teeth.  _

 

_ Castiel gasped and bit his lip, turning the stool so that he was fully facing Dean. He slipped his hand between the young man's thighs and rubbed before kissing him abruptly. _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ And they did, in fact, work.  _

 

_ It wasn't like Castiel. But here was something about that delicious man that made him feel so sexy and alive. And it left more than a memory. It left a soreness in his arse and a permanent burn of pleasure on his tanned skin. _

 

_ He fell in love with the man who took his virginity.  _

 

_ And that man is Dean Winchester.  _

  
  


**_Present Day_ **

 

“So, you doing anything for your birthday?” Vanille asked, handing Cas his coffee. 

 

On Sundays Cas came over to Sam’s apartment for coffee and books with him and his girlfriend. Sam had a passion for books, Vanille one for coffee.

 

“Not really. My family is all out of state, and they wouldn't fly down for a day. Plus I have to finish my gardening catalog, so it's no big deal,” Cas drank from his cup, sighing. 

 

“Nonsense! Come to our house, 6:00pm sharp. Got it? We're not letting our friend be alone on his birthday,” Sam insisted.

 

“You really want to hang out with an old geezer?”

 

Vanille snorted into her coffee cup, snickering.

 

“You're pretty cool,” said Sam.

 

“You're...eight years younger than me? Right?”

 

Sam nodded. “Its whatever. You're still fun to be around.” 

 

Cas scoffed,  but maybe Sam was right. Maybe he did need to get out. Plus it was a harmless get together, what was the worst that could happen?

 

“Well, I have to tend to my forget-me-nots, but I'll see you guys at six tomorrow.”

 

Vanille handed Cas a key. “Just come in.”

 

Cas raised a brow before taking the key and standing, exiting the room. He went to the elevator and went up another floor to where his apartment was. 

 

“Thirty-one,” he sighed, not that excited. It was just something that happened every year. The only exciting thing was lasting another year without having to wear diapers or a prostate exam.

 

Each birthday was only more back pains and aches. Well, at least he wouldn't be alone this time.

 

-

 

The next morning Castiel watered his plants and wrote down the changes. He went through the motions as usual, eat, shower, rinse, repeat. 

 

He wiped the foggy bathroom mirror and whispered, “Happy birthday, Castiel…”

 

No relationship, no pet…the only living thing he had was plants, but if he talked to them he'd appear insane.

 

“I should get a cat,” he said absentmindedly, then shook his head. “But who would take care of her when I work?”

 

The lack of companionship was horrible.

 

Before he knew it, 6:00 rolled around. Cas was shaved and showered, dressed in a red button-up shirt and slacks. At exactly six he unlocked the apartment, a sudden flash of light and a collective shout of: “Happy Birthday!” is what greeted him, and he couldn't help but smile.

 

Sam and Vanille held his cake, and another male came up behind him and strapped a party hat on his head. 

 

Cas raised a brow before turning to the mystery man. He expected to see someone from his work or the apartment manager, but no. 

 

Castiel exhaled, trying his hardest to remain composed. Dean Winchester stood before him, a wide smile on his face. This evening would be one hell of a celebration.

 

Castiel did his best to ignore Dean, but the elephant in the room couldn't go unnoticed. 

 

Sam and Vanille chipped in for one of Castiel's gifts, which was a new pair of shoes. 

 

“How thoughtful,” Cas chuckled softly, “thank you guys…”

 

After the two gave Cas his present, they went to the kitchen to put the candles in the cake.

 

Which gave Cas and Dean a few minutes to...catch up.

 

“Do you remember me?” Dean spoke, meeting Cas’ eyes momentarily. 

 

“How could I not?”

 

Dean reached for his hand and brushed his fingers against Castiel's own.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Dean’s eyes lowered and he sighed. “I just thought…”

 

“You know what Dean, what did you think? Nine years later, what's going through your mind?”

 

Cas was pissed. More so than all those days, weeks, and years before he thought he was over Dean. 

 

He didn't know what was going through his mind, but it was racing. 

 

“I thought we could...be friends. Maybe?”

 

“You want to be friends? I-” he was baffled. Dean took his virginity, made him fall in love with those green, candy apple eyes and those warm lips--” he shook his head.

 

“I figured that after all this time it'd be...fine. Right?”

 

“Yeah. Right.” he sighed dejectedly, looking down.

 

-

 

“Damn key…” Cas sighed, giggling his doorknob to his apartment. He banged his forehead against the door, a thump resonating through the hallway. 

 

“Having some trouble?” A condescending tone spoke, sounding only a few feet away from Cas.

 

He spun on his heel and once again was face to face with Dean, his breath hitching as he backed up--right into his door--and cornered himself.

 

“You have a habit of stalking the ones who got away?” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and pressed closer to him. 

 

“Barely,” he gestured to the door, “well?”

 

“Not that it's any of your business, but my door won't budge. I was about to go downstairs and call the manager.”

 

Dean scanned down, seeing an object caught below the door. 

 

He smirked and knelt down, Cas’ eyes widening.  _ ‘What the hell is he doing?’ _ he thought. 

 

“Idiot mailman shoved a package down here,” Dean stood up and handed it to Castiel.

 

“O-oh. Right,” Cas looked down at his hands.

 

The exchange was filled with awkward silence, save from his heart pounding against his chest. 

 

He swallowed thickly, the scent of whiskey, oil, gun powder, and apple pie filled his nostrils. The familiarity made his knees weak, making him want to wrap his arms around Dean and take him inside. 

 

Just the warm presence of the tall man made him tingle where Dean touched him, despite the long time period.

 

“How long have you lived here?”

 

“Nine years…”

 

“So I'm not the only one…”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Castiel’s tone defensive.

 

“Just that I’m not the only one living in the past,” he restated, one hand presenting the package that was previously packed between the door and the floor along with an envelope that read “Castiel,” in faded calligraphy.

 

The sudden action defused his momentary anger as he tilted his head in confusion. “What's that?”

 

“Birthday present,” Dean hummed nonchalantly. 

 

“Bir-” Cas snorted. “Okay, whatever you say.”

 

“I'm serious, you don't have to be a dick about it.”

 

He snatched the packages. “Thanks. I guess.” 

 

“Don't worry about it. I guess I'll see you around.”

 

“Do you live here now?” Cas didn't hear himself call out.

 

Dean stopped momentarily and nodded before turning his head. “Sort of. For now. Bye, Castiel.”


	2. Fire's An Old Friend Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is beginning to fall under the plauge of 'nightmares' of his previous lover, thinking they'll end soon. Soon the dreams take a turn from the past to his everyday life. Things tend to get worse once Dean shows up to spend the weekend while Sam and his girlfriend are out of town.

Castiel stared at the envelope that had been sitting on his counter for the past 45 minutes. What was he going to do? Open it? He supposed he had no choice. 

 

He traced his fingers over the faded ink. How long ago had his name been on it? When did Dean write it?

 

He flipped it over and the seal hadn't been broken, it was worn but perfectly intact. 

 

He opened the envelope--slowly--and pulled out an eight by six photo, his heart dropping automatically.

 

He looked in the envelope and there was a note on an old bar napkin that read: 

 

**_Had a great time last night, angel ;)_ **

**_Feel free to call or text_ **

**_(555)-763-6666_ **

**_Dean xoxo_ **

 

He gulped, resisting the urge to crumple up the napkin. He smoothed the napkin on the counter, picking the photo up again. 

 

Cas was...incredibly young, and Dean was younger. Dean had a wide smile on his face and he most definitely grew into those emerald eyes. He got more freckles and he bet that those lips were still just as rough yet soft as they were all those years ago. 

 

But, maybe Dean had someone...of course he did. He was good looking and maybe he decided to settle down. He must've been...28? 

 

Why did he leave, though? He left his number, but all the pieces didn't fit together and Dean was the only one who had the answers. But he couldn't ask. Not yet, the wounds were still too fresh.

 

So he decided to get what he could from the other Winchester. 

 

**Cas - 9:17 pm**

 

**_Hey, Sam..random question._ **

 

**Sam - 9:20 pm**

 

**_Uh-oh, that can't be good. Shoot._ **

 

**Cas - 9:21 pm**

 

**_Does Dean live with you now? Just curious._ **

 

**Sam - 9:23 pm**

 

**_For now, yes. He got a job as a mechanic with our uncle and it was better than the old shop so he's staying with us. Why, do you like him?_ **

 

**Cas - 9:25 pm**

 

**_No. I just wanted to know, he seemed friendly is all. I don't have many friends, Sam._ **

 

**Sam - 9:27 pm**

 

**_Well that's a shame. He wouldn't shut up about you, maybe you should give him a chance._ **

 

**Cas - 9:28 pm**

 

**_I'm not sure, mechanics really aren't my thing.  But who knows, maybe I'll GROW on him. Get it?_ **

 

Sam rolled his eyes as he read the text, and even Cas knew that was bad.

 

**Cas - 9:29**

 

**_I'm sorry that was bad._ **

 

Sam didn't reply after that, he must have fallen asleep.

 

\--

The dreams started out simple. Just some kissing and a little feeling up. Nothing too serious. 

  
  


**_Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s neck, his hands not afraid of roaming._ **

 

**_“Right there baby...keep your hands there.”_ **

 

**_Cas gripped the sheets, craning his neck back as his lover pressed against his arse._ **

 

**_“I want you…”_ **

 

**_Cas mewled loudly, his mind everywhere._ **

 

**_Dean spun his little angel over before kissing down his clavicle, sucking dark marks._ **

 

**_“I want to be inside you…”_ **

 

**_Cas nodded, his body all hot and sweaty. He wanted Dean more than anything. “Take me...please…”_ **

 

Castiel gasped as he awoke, a book haphazardly on the floor. He must've fallen asleep reading. Just then, there was a pounding on his door which made him jump lightly. He picked up his book and walked the door, unbeknownst to his naked chest. 

 

Who was knocking on his door so late at night? He groaned and turned on the hallway light, opening the door after removing the chain, not bothering to check the peephole. 

 

His eyes widened as Dean leaned on the threshold, his forearm pressed against the side of the door on the outside. He smiled and looked up and down at the half-naked man. 

 

“Do you always stalk your exes at 2 am?” Cas scoffed.

 

“Do you always answer the door without a shirt and a worn out copy of David Copperfield?” Dean retorted.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, “What do you want Dean?”

 

“I wanted to see if you opened my present. Did you like it?”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and set down his book. “What was the point of that photo? Humiliation?” he looked down, “It's a classic. Kiss my ass.”

 

“Sure, bend over.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Do you need anything else?” Cas muttered, yawning. 

 

“One more thing,” Dean leaned close, hooking his pointer finger underneath Cas’ chin. “I'll take a kiss.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened, his breath hitching as he stumbled backwards, Dean going along with him. He shut the door with his foot, the both of them tumbling onto the floor. Dean caught him, preventing his head from hitting the ground. 

 

“I think I'll take my kiss now,” Dean stared at his lips, licking his own. 

 

Cas took his shirt and pulled him close, their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. 

 

“Mm…” Cas whimpered, wrapping his arms around Dean's torso. He felt like he was in a trance, Dean's warmth and rough lips hypnotizing him. 

 

“Um, hello?” Dean snapped his fingers and Cas took a step back.

 

“O-oh, sorry I'm still half asleep. What was it you needed?”

 

Dean chuckled softly. “Sam and Vanille are out of town and they didn't leave me a key. I just got back from the shop and I was wondering if I could stay the weekend. If it's not too much trouble.” 

 

Cas needed to get his head straight if those “dreams” of his were now affecting his waking moments as well. 

 

“That's fine,” Cas finally responded, inviting Dean in. 

 

“Thank you. Are you alright? You seem a bit out of it.”

 

“Yeah, I just had a nightmare. Sorry. Are you hungry?” Cas gave Dean a small tour, walking to the kitchen and showing Dean. “This is the kitchen, help yourself to anything in there, along with the cupboards.” He walked out and turned on the light to the living room. “Lounge area.” 

 

He then walked and showed his room and the bathroom, along with the supply closet. 

 

“I'll set up something for you on the couch, is that okay?” 

 

Dean nodded and followed Cas into the supply closet. Cas pulled down an extra comforter, gasping as he turned around. 

 

“May I help you?” Cas cleared his throat. 

 

Dean looked up and saw a box marked: “Memories.” he smirked and shook his head. 

 

“Nothing, unless you want to invite me into your king sized bed,” he smirked.

 

Cas shoved the blanket into his arms. “Hilarious.” he pulled down two pillows for Dean and set them on top of the duvet.

 

“If you need to shower there are clean towels in there. Do you need anything else?”

 

Dean turned around and headed to the lounge. “Thanks, Cas. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

Cas bit his lip, looking down at his sweatpants. Shit.

 

He gulped, just noticing that he was sporting an erection.

 

“Fuck...how long has that been there?” Probably since he woke up. Or maybe when he daydreamed Dean pinning him to the…

 

He shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his head. 

This weekend was going to suck.

\--

 

Cas covered his mouth as he stroked himself, letting all his sinful, lewd thoughts come to the surface. The thought of Dean all over him is what got him going. His hands all over his thighs, then in his hair...inside him. He moaned softly, picturing lips on his neck. 

 

He picked up his pace as his thighs began to quiver, his chest heaving as he stroked his member faster. He nearly forgot that the man he was thinking about was right down the hall. His moans began to get a little louder as more thoughts flooded inside him. 

 

“N-ngh…Dean...” he gasped, his hips spasming as he came hard into his palm and some got onto his bare stomach and thighs. 

 

His eyes slowly opened, knowing he had to clean himself up or it'd be a pain in the ass in the morning. He looked towards his door, which was open.

 

He looked up, seeing the green-eyed mechanic look meet his eyes as he smirked. 

 

“Nevermind, goodnight.” he turned around and walked back to the lounge.

 

He buried his head in his pillow. This weekend would definitely be difficult.

 

The next morning was quieter than he expected. 

 

Dean was enjoying a bowl of frosted flakes, reading the news on his phone. Cas walked in, getting himself a bowl and sitting himself down. 

 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Dean smirked.

 

“Hello, Dean.” he began to eat his cereal in quiet. 

 

“So…” Dean hummed, a big shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

“Was I a good enough fuck to jerk off to last night?” 

 

Cas’ eyes widened and he gulped, unresponsive.

 

After a few minutes, Dean prompted him again. “Well?”

  
“Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ♥♥♥


	3. One Is the Lonliest Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Dean witnessed Castiel touching himself to his name, Castiel took the initiative and began to avoid the man at all costs. Tensions rise when mixed feelings are spewed out in a blind rage.

He let it happen. He knew he was responsible for not being quiet, for letting Dean get under his skin. He could avoid Dean without much difficulty--or so he thought. 

 

Dean had been texting him for the past week or so, ever since he caught Cas pleasuring himself. It was humiliating. He had nowhere to turn, so he began to bottle it up. He couldn't think about his arrogant tone or his sarcastic words. It became easy once he started insulting the blond, but eventually Castiel’s mind ran dry of insults and his dormant thoughts began to defend the younger man. 

 

Truthfully Castiel was angry. Enraged, in fact. Since the beginning he was timid when it came to intimacy but Dean opened him up. It was the best time of his life, until it shattered like fragile glass and he was left with nothing but shards in his hands. 

 

Now he occupied himself with blossoms and leaves to alleviate his heart. Nine years and plants became his best friend. Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by a loud, gruff voice. 

 

“So this is where you hide out,” Dean called, approaching him with caution.

 

“Hide out? Hardly,” Castiel retorted. He stood and dusted off his knees before making eye contact with the other. “What do you want, Dean?” 

 

“Some answers would be nice, firstly. When you're done planting your daffodils.”

 

“Chamomile, you ass. Look, I really don't have time for your shenanigans. I'm very busy and--” 

 

Dean cut him off with a sudden clash of their lips. Castiel barely had time to react, aside from his shovel dropping and his eyes widening. His lids lowered and he--only for a moment--greeted the kiss with amorous reciprocation. It felt...intense. It felt like it was simply meant to be. Dean caressed his cheeks and slowly backed him into the blazing cement wall--Castiel had lost all his senses. 

 

“Why-” Dean began, punctuating his words with a kiss, “have,” kiss, “you,” kiss, “ignored,” kiss, “me?” 

 

Cas held him back by his chest, his eyes fixated on the ground. 

 

He remained mute in thought, then suddenly spoke. “I'm too old for games. I'm too old for the bullshit of running around after crushes. I'm too old to waste my time waiting for someone who doesn't know what they want. I'm old, Dean,”

 

“Cas, you met me when I was eighteen-” Dean muttered, “but I did know what I wanted.”

 

“It just wasn't me. Now you're back, nine years later because you changed your mind. Sorry but-”

 

“It was you, Castiel. And if you'd listen to me for a goddamn second and let me get my two cents in, you'd understand. I'm tired of making fucking excuses. I'm tired of you ignoring me. I know I fucked up because I left. I hated myself...for letting you go. You deserved better, you still do.”

 

“Dean, you don’t understand--”

 

“What don’t I understand? I know it's been almost a decade and we can't exactly pick up where we left off. We weren't on the best of terms anyway.”

 

“Then explain to me what the hell you're doing. Do you enjoy making a fool of me?” Castiel’s tone became acerbic, and his eyes narrowed. He was fuming and on the verge of tears. 

 

Dean dared to ask: “What are you talking about?”

 

Castiel lost it. “You!” he barked, clenching his fists.

 

“You said that you loved me and took my virginity, you spent nights with me and held me, told me I was yours. You'd stroke my hair until I fell asleep because I told you about my migraines because--”

 

“Because your dad yelled so much,” Dean finished. 

 

A lump formed in his throat, shocked by Dean’s response. He remembered? 

 

“Keep going. I'm listening. I want to know why you're hurting.” 

 

“You left me when I needed you the most. I got really sick after you left, Dean. You weren't there…even though I trusted you.”

 

“I had to take care of Sam and I...I didn't think you wanted to be a part of that. I thought you only wanted a one night stand.”

 

“A month and a half is a one night stand?”

 

Dean stuck his hands in his pockets, keeping his mouth shut to listen.

 

“I wish you would've asked me. Sam's a great person and it would've been nice to help him grow up.”

 

“Where were you when I needed to hear this?”

 

“I was there. Where were you?” 

 

Dean slowly raised his head. “You got me. I left because I was afraid you'd hate me. My dad did, didn't know my mom long enough but she probably would have as well. And Sam? Well--”

 

“Don't you dare. So, that's your strategy? Just dump your melancholy onto me, and for what? Pity? How is that going to make this situation any more amiable?” 

 

“I don't want your pity, Cas! I just want you to understand why I had to leave! If you think it was easy you're clearly not thinking straight! For the love of god I wanted to stay!”

 

“It seemed easy because you didn't even give me a fucking warning! You can’t just promise someone that you love them and then walk out the door like they're just some kind of...bane to you. You had me thinking for years that I was just worthless. Almost ten years of a constant, “Where did I go wrong?”

 

At this point Dean and Castiel we're yelling in each other’s faces, and their eyes were locked. Aside from the kiss, this was the closest they'd been in years.

 

“Don't blandish me with sweet talk, Dean. Tell me the truth. No more games, I want answers,” Castiel expected a prosaic response, but Dean delivered a genuine reply. 

 

“When I was sixteen, I dated a girl named Lisa. She was a little bit older than me and hated kids. Which, for me, was a dealbreaker.”

 

Cas sighed, “I don't have time for anecdotes. Get to the point.”

 

“Jesus, fine. What I'm trying to say is that she instilled so much fear into me, it repercussed when we got to a relationship. I shouldn't have let it. My problem was I was straight out of that relationship; I was letting down all my walls, except for that one. And I lost you because of it.”

 

Cas took his hands absentmindedly.

 

“And if you say I didn't look for you, that's bullshit. I looked everywhere for you. And I never stopped looking.”

 

“You should have started with that, assbutt.”

 

Dean chuckled softly, “Do you think I could have a second chance? This time with kids?”

 

Cas looked down and shrugged. “I'll think about it.”

 

Dean hummed, “That's good enough for me,” he slowly leaned in to kiss Castiel, one hand graced behind his head to pull him closer.


	4. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old sparks come back for a visit.

Dean’s head was buried in Castiel’s neck as Cas slowly lowered himself onto Dean’s throbbing member. Dean's arms were wrapped around him and he sucked his neck gently, slowly carding his fingers through his hair. 

 

Castiel gasped softly, his toes curling. “God...it's been too long. I'm not gonna last long…” he whispered, and Dean nodded in agreement.

 

Castiel panted softly, leaning downwards to kiss Dean and they met in the middle. Cas adjusted a tad bit, his arse getting used to the member inside him and he nodded. 

 

“You can move a bit. I'll be okay.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Castiel nodded reassuringly. “Please.”

 

Dean traced his nimble fingers down Castiel’s spine to relax him as he slowly pressed in a little more. 

 

“If you're not a hundred percent with this we can stop. You don't have to do this, angel.” Dean's voice changed demeanor, and his eyes softened. He prompted the male to look at him, and cupped his cheeks. “Hey, bumblebee?”

 

Cas felt his stomach twist and whispered a weak response. 

 

“Yes?” He swallowed.

 

“I love you.” He kissed his lips and pulled him closer so that he was fully in his lap. Cas wrapped his arms around his neck and a tear fell from his cheek. He slowly sunk onto his member and let out a breathy moan. 

 

“H-hah… you're really good at this..” Cas mumbled lamely. He hoped it would override his nervous tone. 

 

“Just take a deep breath, I'll take care of you. I promise.” 

 

Cas inhaled and exhaled slowly, moaning as he felt Dean lift him up and thrust his member inside him a bit.

 

“D-dean can we...can I lay on my back?” Cas felt embarrassed to ask, but he was a little older and he couldn't ride dick like he used to. He most definitely needed to work out.

 

Dean held back a chuckle and slowly lowered his lover onto the soft sheets. “Here you go, angel.”

 

“I'm sorry that killed the mood…” Cas mumbled.

 

“I'm still at full-sail, baby. And it seems you are too. Come here.”

 

Dean leaned to kiss Cas, slowly pressing into him more. He slipped a hand between them and began to jerk his hard member. 

 

Cas whimpered, gasping into the kiss. His hips bucked and Dean was fully seated inside him. 

Slowly he pulled out a couple of inches, slowly pushing back inside. It felt strange and intrusive for Cas at first, but it had been almost ten years. 

 

Dean noticed the unsure look on his face, so when he pulled out he thrust back in at an upwards direction in an attempt to hit Cas’ spot.

 

“Ngh…” Cas moaned as Dean’s motions became more fluid rather than static thrusts. 

 

After a few awkward thrusts it became much more pleasurable for the both of them and their bodies grew closer. Cas’ hands were above his head and he was in pure bliss while Dean kissed his neck and held onto his thighs for leverage. 

 

“A-ah...Dean...Dean...fuck…” The fast yet gentle pace sent shivers and gooseflesh across his body, making him feel incredible. 

 

Dean's breathy moans transformed into full pants and gasps, both his and Cas’ lips red from kissing so much.

 

“Cas you feel so hot inside…” he whispered as he ran his tongue along his neck. “Mm..mine.” 

 

“Dean...baby...go faster, please..”

 

Dean smirked and held onto his hips, pulling out--except for the tip--and slamming back inside him. 

 

“Agh! Ngh...h-hah...fuck keep going like that…” Castiel’s eyes practically rolled back as Dean fucked into his tight hole. He gasped and gripped the sheets as he reveled in the animalistic pace. 

 

It only took a few more thrusts before they both came hard, Dean's orgasm filling Cas and began leaking out.

 

\--

 

After they cleaned up, Dean and Cas sifted through the box marked “Memories”.

 

“I can't believe you kept this stuff after all these years,” Dean had an arm around Cas and kissed his head. It was a bit strange, but Cas was eager to keep Dean around. 

 

“I guess part of me always knew...or well hoped...that you'd come back.”

 

“I'm never going to make the same mistake. I told you before, I love you.”

 

Part of Castiel wanted to kiss him again and tell him he felt the same way, but it was too early. 

 

Fuck it. “Dean, I--” Cas’ words were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, which he assumed was Sam looking for his brother.

 

“Hold on a sec,” Cas mumbled before standing up and opening the door. 

 

His eyes widened. 

 

“Hello, Castiel. It's been a while.”

 

Castiel gulped and his hands shook. It was Michael. 

 

“Baby, who-” Dean stopped in his tracks as he came up behind Cas, confused as to what was going on. 

 

“You must be the famous Dean. May I come in?” 

 

Cas gulped, waiting for Dean to say something. 

 

“Sure thing,” Dean replied cheerfully. Uh-oh. 

 

Cas backed up and made his way to the living room, setting aside the cardboard box and tucked it behind the couch. 

 

“Would you like anything to drink? A beer, iced tea?” Castiel stood between his ex and his...not-ex? 

 

Michael smiled. “Coffee, please.”

 

“Two sugars no milk. Right?”

 

“You remembered.”

 

Cas mumbled in confirmation. “Dean?”

 

“Um, I'll take a beer.”

 

Cas nodded and headed to the kitchen, trying to stall as much as he could. 

 

“So, how do you know Cas?” Dean questioned.

 

“Um, we dated for a while. He was a real sweetheart but it seemed he had a lot of baggage.”

 

“Everyone has bad baggage. No one is perfect,” Dean defended. He was glad that the two of them didn't work out, this guy seemed like a dick.

 

“I get that but he wouldn't let me touch him. I assumed he was asexual, or somewhere on that spectrum, but it's not like I couldn't work with that. But one day he was spending the night at my house and he started crying. I didn't know what to do so I tried to get him to loosen up. He had a few drinks and started going on about this “Dean.” I understood what was going on so I broke up with him.”

 

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

 

“And so, now what? Why are you here?”

 

“To get him back. If you're here then you two must have found closure. If you're trying to get him back it won't work. I'm a lot nicer and I'm a professor. I'm sure he'd chose me over a mechanic,” Michael smirked. 

 

“Actually you're shit out of luck. He and I already made up and consummated our relationship.” 

 

“You don't have to lie, Dean. Man to man, he would never take you back. He's not that naive.”

 

“No, he chose me because he's smart. He wouldn't choose a dickbag in a monkey suit over me.”

 

“Listen here you little-”

 

“That's enough,” Cas growled. “Both of you.” he stood in the doorway, watching the two of them. 

“I've heard enough out of both of you. Michael you've overstepped your welcome and I believe it's time for you to leave.”

 

“Cas--”

 

“No, thank you. I've made my decision,” he glanced at Dean, “As he put it, I prefer him over the d-bag in a monkey suit.” he handed him a coffee cup. “I trust you can let yourself out.”

 

Michael mumbled and exited, and Dean spun Cas around. 

 

“Does this mean I get my second chance?”

  
Cas pulled him close and kissed him. It was a definite yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys and gals think! ♥


End file.
